Emperor (Legends of Awesomeness)
This page is about the Emperor featured in ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. For other uses, see Emperor (disambiguation).'' | Gender = Male | Also known as = Grandpa (by Lu Kang) | Status = Unknown | Residence = Emperor's Palace | Occupation = Emperor of China (Formerly In Emperors Rule) | Affiliation(s) = the Imperial family | Family = Lu Kang (grandson) Zu Chunhua (sister) Zan (nephew) | Series = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Emperors Rule" | Voiced by = N/A }} The Emperor was presumed the ruler and leader of China. He was mostly mentioned and also very briefly appeared as a silhouette in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness In "Royal Pain", the Emperor noticed his grandson hasn't mastered kung fu yet. The Emperor sent him down to Master Po and the Furious Five train and master kung fu. He also sent Meng Tao to supervise his grandson. The emperor told Meng Tao to tell the masters that Lu Kang can master kung fu by one month. Meng Tao had to go back to the Emperor's Palace once in a while to report on how Lu Kang is doing on his training. If Lu Kang doesn't master kung fu, the Emperor will banish him in the Mongolian wastelands. So far his grandson is doing good so far with a magic bean pod. After Meng Tao and Hundun's battle, the Emperor heard about Meng Tao's treachery with Hundun involved. The emperor had both Meng Tao and Hundun arrested. The Emperor was proud of his grandson for mastering kung fu. Later, the Emperor had a ceremony planned in the Jade Palace so Lu Kang can be crowned as prince. In "Emperor's Rule", the Emperor gives up his power and appointed Lu Kang as his successor. In a flashback, he is seen standing in front of Pang Bing when she was arrested. Personality The emperor has a strict personality when it comes to Lu Kang and being impatient when Lu Kang is a klutz. The emperor is also anxious about giving only a month to have Lu Kang trained kung fu. Otherwise, he is a caring grandfather to his grandson. Relationships Lu Kang Seeing his grandson as a klutz, the emperor sent him to the Jade Palace masters to train him and master kung fu, hoping it would help make him worthy of inheriting the throne. Eventually, he soon steps down and gives Lu Kang his throne in "Emperor's Rule". Meng Tao The Emperor likely trusted Meng Tao as his loyal and faithful servant. However, after he tried to kill his grandson in order to take the throne himself, the Emperor fired him. Pang Bing The Emperor found out about Pang Bing's rituals and he and his villagers had her arrested. She claims he was ignorant and a tyrant. Gallery Images Prisoners.jpeg|The Emperor standing in front of Pang Bing View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Bovids